bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
B.L.A.S.T.E.R.
Not to be confused with the Bloon with the same a similar name. "A new tower that do nothing. GOTCHA! It launches 10 deadly missiles at a hyper-sonic speed but only does this every 50 seconds. You control how effective it is. Nuff' said." '''-- Description''' The B.L.A.S.T.E.R. (B'ullet '''La'unching 'St'ation that is 'E'ffective against 'R'egens) is '''NOT a blimp, but instead, a tower. It shoots missiles (they looks like thick bullets, which fits the name) at a hyper-sonic speed, but has a recharge time. Can pop 25 bloons per missiles and deal 2 damage (pop 2 layers). More info of the usage is revealed at the "Usage" section. B.L.A.S.T.E.R.s can be boosted by Nuclear Reactors. Cost: $1500 (all prices are on "Medium") Usage It is controlled by the mouse, since you are the controller, the "Target Priority" is replaced by a recharge bar. The recharge bar is like an ability, only that I don't want it to appear at the bottom-left corner (which is the ability station). The bar recharges every 50 seconds and once it is full, the "Activate" button will appear on it. Click it and it will shoots 10 missiles at a hyper-sonic speed. Once it runs out of ammo, you must wait for another 50 seconds to recharge the missile launching machine. Update and appearance *This tower was "fakely" added in an update at April 17th 2013. It looks like a real-life missile launching station except it looks more cartoon-ish. It occupies the same space as a Banana Farm or Heli Pilot. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Missile Launching Depot' Description: Monkey workers has added an awesome mechanic to the missile launching machine, allowing it to launch 14 missiles when activated instead of 10. Cost: $750 'Regen Busters' Description: Missiles can strip away Regen properties from the Regen bloons. 25% chance to turn bloons into Degrowth status (NOTE: Any damage dealt to the Degrowth Bloons that got transformed by the B.L.A.S.T.E.R. with take damage instead of healing). Cost: $900 'Bullet Bill' Description: Mario technology was a success. Missiles are now bullet bills, breaking 3 layers and pops twice as much bloons (50 bloons). They are faster and has a 10% chance of homing onto bloons. Has a high velocity. Cost: $2500 'Enhanced Missiles' Description: Missiles technology has been improved. Recharges 2x faster and missiles has a 25% chance of homing. Not to mention that they are filled with Bloontonium, they pop 5 layers and stun bloons on impact. Strips away any kind of Bloon Properties they hit (except Indestructible) and has an explosion of The Big One. Cost: $12000 'Path 2' 'Faster Reload' Description: With improved widgets, the machine takes 10 seconds less to recharge. (Total: 40 seconds or 15 seconds if upgraded with Enhanced Missiles) Cost: $1000 'Bigger Blast' Description: Delivers an bloon-kicking explosion that pops twice as much layers and has an explosion of a 2/x Mortar. (Very deadly when combined with Enhanced Missiles) Cost: $875 'Homing Missiles' Description: Homing missiles were researched in the late 1990s, and some of them are stored in the Secret Missile Storage. However, homing missiles are now more common in the 2010s so monkeys has decided to use this as their primary weapon. Cost: $2000 'One-Nuke Wonder' Description: Discovered within the past (1500 AD) during the war, the one-nuke wonder was the most devastating explosive ever, one of them enough to COMPLETELY and UTTERLY destroy Pluto, due to the extreme intense explosion. The Fallout ability: Select a target to launch the One-Nuke Wonder to that area and completely destroy everything (dealing infinite to the infinite power damage) on the screen (50 damage to towers). And if anyone says this is OP, well, so is Ground Zero. Being the most dangerous ability and upgrade ever, this costs $260,000 + 500 MM. Fake clan and avatar *Since it is a fake tower (never appears in BTD5), NinjaKiwi decided to create a fake clan and avatar. *The fake clan in the new website is called "B.L.A.S.T.E.R. Fanz" and has the following description: "As a celebration of the new tower in BTD6, featuring the B.L.A.S.T.E.R., we decided to create a clan for all of those who like the new tower. This clan is currently the one with the least Awesome Points but more and more users who joined this clan, thanks to you. We're glad to make this new clan the most awesome one and hopefully, you'll use the new tower more often since we worked hard creating it" *Also, along with the release of the new clan which is for this tower, there's something else related. There's a new "fake" avatar unlocked at Level 40, which is the same level that you have to unlock the ZOMG avatar. Fans of the new tower should probably get this one, as it depicts the picture of the One-Nuke Wonder. Strategies *Use it like you would use a cheaper x/3 Dartling Gun. Spamming them when you have loads o' money is great, since you can activate them one by one. Many of them are useful against crowd controls. *Try buying One-Nuke Wonder as quick as possible before reaching Round 150 (remember to focus on your Monkey Money!). Money are hard to earn after Round 75+, where you can only get ¼ of the money you earned. Banana Farms and all its upgrades are unaffected by the money shortage, along with abilites that gives money so places them as many as possible. *If you have more, I would like you to add them here. :) Bloons Super Monkey 3 One of the B.L.A.S.T.E.R.'s upgrade has reappeared in BSM3. Yet, the One-Nuke Wonder act as the 7th upgrade for the Bomb Tower path (Left and Right arm). However, it is different. Unlike in BTD6, the One-Nuke Wonder is a mini version of the one in BTD6 and only deals 3 layer poppage. However, to bosses and M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, it will deal a whopping 20 damage. Also not to mention it's fast speed, it cost $18900 blop cash. This upgrade also caused a slight change to the Sidewinger Ace, it allows the Ace to shoot One-Nuke Wonders, at 15 spm, though. However, the Sidewinger Ace's Bloon Buster missiles remains unchanged. Trivia *One-Nuke Wonder's ability recharges every 90 seconds and can even take down joke conceptions. **However you can only place 3 of them per game, and it becomes EXTREMELY expensive after Round 150. ***Also, this is the only upgrade that costs more money after a certain round. *This is so far the only tower to have its own clan at the NinjaKiwi website. *This is somehow a hybrid of Bomb Tower, Super Monkey, Dartling Gun with a recharge time. *One-Nuke Wonder is the 2nd upgrade that requires Monkey Money (500). The first upg. is Data Manipulation. **Like the upgrade, it costs no MM to buy at Sandbox Mode. *There is a hotkey that activates the ability. Click the tower and press - to activate. That way, you can considering pointing your mouse at the bloons and then press - , without clicking the ability and then point the mouse at the bloons (you would have lost 1 or 2 missiles if you do that). *Mentioned in the description, One-Nuke Wonder is considered as a planet killer. However, this isn't the case, as it doesn't destroy the track. * One-Nuke Wonder is banned during Special Missions, for obvious reasons. 10:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Licensed Characters Category:Mechanic Towers